


not that we're scared podfic for freezerjerky

by WaldosAkimbo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: A podfic for the fic not that we're scared by freezerjerky!https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657153
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Collections: Podfic Found!





	not that we're scared podfic for freezerjerky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freezerjerky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not that we're scared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657153) by [freezerjerky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky). 



[WaldosAkimbo](https://soundcloud.com/krazykavumaster) · [Not That We're Scared podfic for Freezerjerky](https://soundcloud.com/krazykavumaster/not-that-were-scared-podfic-for-freezerjerky)


End file.
